This invention relates to contraceptive diaphragms, and more particularly to an insertion unit for such a diaphragm.
Due to the undesirable side effects to the user of the orally administered birth control pills, for the suppression of conception, there has been a continued search for acceptable alternate methods of birth control. Another more recent alternative to birth control pills is the intra-uterine device which, even though having been found effective to prevent conception, has been found not always easily tolerated by the tissues and mucous membrane in the uterus, causing deterioration or dislodgement.
Because of these deficiencies, there has been renewed interest in the well known diaphragm as a method of preventing contraception whereby a flexible, non-permeable membrane is lodged crosswise in the vaginal canal at the base of the cervix, and is retained in this position by virtue of the surrounding contractile wall tissue. The diaphragm probably never reached its full potential as a valuable method of birth control primarily because the issue of convenience in its insertion and removal has never been adequately addressed by either the prescribing physician or the pharmaceutical manufacturers. There are a number of disadvantages associated with the insertion of the diaphragm which have contributed to its use falling in disfavor with the advent of the pill and the intra-uterine device. One of these is the correct placement or proper positioning of the diaphragm in the vagina so it covers the end of the cervix to prevent insemination. Another is the necessity of applying a spermicidal jelly to the interior rim of the diaphragm prior to insertion, which is often messy and unesthetic and the actual interruption of the spontaneous sexual behavior is apt to produce a cooling, and diminishing interest or passion. Such a delay can even contribute to impotency or loss of erection for the male with all of its subsequent psychological reaction. Finally, there are individuals who are more comfortable inserting the diaphragm with some type of applicator instrument instead of by hand because the necessary application of spermicidal jelly causes the diaphragm to be difficult to control, and may cause improper and/or time consuming placement.